The purpose of this agreement is for the NINDS to provide funding to the NCHS to support the National Health Interview Survey (NHIS) measures that assess progress toward achieving Healthy People 202 Heart Disease and Stroke objectives. The HHS Healthy People initiative provides national, science-based objectives to improve the health for all Americans. This initiative represents a long-standing HHS-wide commitment to work with local communities to improve the health of our nation using evidence-based goals and resources. The Heart Disease and Stroke topic area for Healthy People 2020 is co-led by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI), the NINDS, and the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) / Division for Heart Disease and Stroke Prevention (DHDSP). In a collaborative effort to support tracking of Healthy People Heart Disease and Stroke objectives, each agency is providing support to the CDC/NCHS for the development, implementation and collection of NHIS questions to support 8 Healthy People 2020 objectives. Data would be collected in 2014 and 2018 to provide mid-decade and end-of-decade data collection points to align with the criteria set by Healthy People 2020.